


Welcome to the Dressing Room

by maccreamy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Mallout, bra shopping, curie likes the tiddy, mallout au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccreamy/pseuds/maccreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait decides that she wants to buy a new bra and Curie is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Dressing Room

It had been a relatively slow day at Victoria's Secret, perhaps it was because it was quite dreary outside. That didn't exactly stop the occasional customer from wandering in or the employee antics to seize in the mall. 

Curie kept herself busy by reorganizing the shelves of the stores and fixing up the display tables some as well as holding loose conversations with some of the other girls in the store. The frenchwoman's day was blasé, that was until the protein powder saleswoman, Cait, stepped foot into the store. 

"Bonjour, Cait!" Curie called out to the redhead, a small smile painted across her face as she spared a wave to the other. 

Cait gave a jerk of her head before walking - or stomping, for lack of better terms - over to Curie. "Hey there, Curie," she spoke, accent still as thick as ever, "Skip that fact of the day, I've gotta question for ya'."

With pursed lips, Curie cocked her head to the side. A question? What could Cait possibly want to ask her? Curie hoped that she would ask something relating to her studies in the sciences, boy, could Curie ramble on and on about the subject of science. "Oh? What is it that you wish to inquire?" 

"I'm lookin' for some help with finding a bra, I want something nice looking, some real cutesy kinda shit, you up for the task?" Cait announced unashamed, eyes glued to Curie's instead of focused nervously on the floor like most customers. 

Curie flashed a smile, clasping her hands together, "Oh, I would love to help you, Mademoiselle Cait!" She answered with great pleasure. Sure, it wasn't a question on science but it was Curie's job to help her customers and she was always glad to do so. "Please, follow me," The frenchwoman said as she turned on her heels, taking elegant steps further into the store. 

Working with Cait to find exactly what she needed proved to be a challenge, one that Curie was willing and able (thanks to lack of customers) to take on. The brunette found that Cait was very picky, from the elasticity of the straps to a fabric choice, so Curie ventured to the back of the draws and the depths of her mind to find just what the girl could have wanted - the dream bra. 

The clock ticked on until finally there was a glimpse of hope for both of the girls, there was a bra that Cait had agreed to try on. Curie sat on a round, pink couch placed in the center of a room of dressing rooms, her back straight, legs crossed and hands resting in her lap as she awaited Cait's reaction. The noise of snapping and shifting soon came to a halt and it was silent for a moment.

Cait's voice broke that rather comfortable silence, ringing out from behind a painted door, "Aye, Curie, can ya' come here? I need some help." 

Curie blinked a few times before standing up, "Of course," she said as she took a step towards the door that Cait had so kindly unlocked for her. The girl wrapped her hand around the handle of the door, opening it and stepping inside the cramped space before closing the door behind her. Curie lifted her head and suddenly she couldn't find the words to ask what Cait needed. Her eyes were fixated on Cait, shirtless save for the recent picked out bra, her skin was soft looking, a dusting of freckles across her shoulders and chest. Usually Curie was perfectly fine with seeing anyone exposed, but Cait, every little detail from her defined muscles to the way her breasts looked against a lace trim - it left Curie breathless. 

Finally, Curie glanced up, "What was it that you needed assistance with?" she asked in a quick breath. 

"Damn straps are too tight, I can't loosen them without takin' the thing offa me and I'm really not feeling like it, little help?" Cait answered as she turned her back to Curie who stood planted in awe, thankful Cait hadn't voiced her notice of Curie's little moment. 

With hands shaking softly, Curie reached forward, fingers brushing against the pale skin of the redhead's back to lift the strap. She slowly adjusted to Cait's approval. Fingers lingering just a little too long when she stopped and asked if the straps were more comfortable. Curie couldn't purge her mind of the feeling of the girl's skin against her fingers, the warmth she radiated, all the little marks on Cait's skin that signified a life well lived. 

Once Curie's hands were back at her sides, Cait turned around to face her once more. It was emerald on hazel, eye contact as Cait began to speak once more, the ghost of a smirk on her features, "Looks pretty damn good on me, don't ya' think, Curie?" Cait chuckled. 

The corners of Curie's lips quirked up into a small smile, "It does indeed, Miss Cait. I believe we have a match, no?" Curie spoke gently, even while her mind became something to a broken record, the same image of Cait's body being painted on the backs of her eyelids, she still remained herself. 

"You've done a helluva job here," Cait clasped her hand over Curie's shoulder, "I'm starting to think I should give you more than just some money." There was that silence again, and it was more than welcomed, because it was the music of the tension, the moment. It was something that Curie would admire for some time as Cait leaned down, her lips meeting Curie's and the sparks flew. Curie's eyes closed, trying to focus on the feeling of Cait's lips against her's instead of the fluttering in her chest. 

Cait broke the kiss, smiling as she let out a soft laugh, placing a gentle kiss on Curie's reddened cheeks before nudging her out the dressing room. 

It was then Curie hoped these mall employee antics never seized.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i am a 15 y/o boy i know nothing abt bras  
> 2\. s/o to valencock and 60-minuteman on tumblr for giving me permission to upload this


End file.
